Emotion Commotion
by Royal Detective
Summary: (Spoilers To: The Magic Within" movie)With the shocking events of the day, each member of the royal family can't help but put in their own thoughts about Esteban. They are hurt and angry. Will they ever see the chancellor again? Will Elena and the rest of the family ever forgive him for the King and Queen's death?


_**A/N:**_ I don't intend for this to be long. This just an idea my brain was cooking up after I saw the Elena movie "The Magic Within" so yes considered yourself warned. If you have not seen the movie, I suggest watching it before reading this.

* * *

_**Emotion Commotion**_

_** {**__Francisco and Luisa}_

"How could he do this to us,Francisco?" Luisa asked her husband that night as the said man wrapped his arms around her,hugged her tight and sadly watched the tears falling down the woman's face. He couldn't blame her for being angry.

While today may have had been busy, who's to say it wouldn't open up some old wounds from the past? Not only had their granddaughter gotten more powerful in her magic now but the new found power of the scepter had revealed an ugly truth: Their grandson had betrayed them!

Francisco laid his head on the top of her own. He wasn't sure how he could answer his wife's question. It was no doubt he had felt the same pain as she did, after all, when Shuriki had taken over the kingdom that fateful day they had lost their daughter in the process.

Having remembered that fact brought tears to his own eyes now as memories of the beloved royal began to flood through the elder man's eyes. The queen had lived her life to the fullest and had helped others to the best of her ability. Who knew their own flesh and blood would be the person to let it happen!

They had taken Esteban in themselves after the death of his parents. How could he betray the people that loved him most? How could he let that evil sorceress in?

Francisco remembered the Chancellor had said he felt invisible. Elena had been given the most attention. He wanted to be seen and heard. Had that really been true? The only thing the guitar loving man knew was that he had been the only one of the council members to forgive Esteban. Everyone else had had turned their hurt into anger just like that foolish teen did all those years ago...

"How could you forgive him,"Luisa asked "He's the reason we lost our daughter and son-in-law!" Hearing that made Francisco look back down at her.

"Because, I love Esteban," The old man answered. Before she could argue at his statement he continued. "It's not that I don't feel the same pain as you do...it's just that I was taking Elena's previous words to heart."

Seeing the confusion on her face he decided to enlighten her. "She told us one day that we should have a more open heart. Having remembered that I decided to forgive Esteban for what he did. And considering how it was so long ago, I figured it was time to forgive and forget."

Finally remembering Elena's words made Luisa to cast her eyes downward. "I probably should have done the same but...with the loss of our daughter plaguing my mind all I could feel was anger. While I did love my grandson just as much, I couldn't let his actions go unpunished. I'm surprised that Elena felt the same way."

"Yes," Francisco trailed off but spoke up again after a minute of silence."Perhaps, we should have given him a more lighter punishment instead of exile."

"It's too late now." she said.

Francisco wasn't sure if he should argue to that either. Would Esteban want to return? He didn't want to give her hopes up.

Deciding that they should call it a night he pulled the covers up for the both of them, turned to blow out the candle and returned to hugging his distraught wife until she was asleep.

* * *

{Isabel}

A tear fell on the little framed picture that was held in her hands. She should be asleep right now but after everything that had happened...how could she?

"How could you,cousin...?" Isabel questioned in a distraught whisper. While she didn't remember much of what had happened with her family all those years ago, the girl wished she could. She had been so little and Esteban...he was a traitor.

Had all this not happened her parents would still be here,she wouldn't have had been placed inside the portrait with her grandparents and Elena wouldn't have been stuck inside an amulet.

Remembering that crisis made the girl cry more. It made her cry so hard that she didn't hear the door to her room open.

Feeling familiar arms wrap around her, Isabel lifted her tear-stain face to find a tired Elena. "You should get some rest,Isa..." The crown princess said as she gently wiped her face, pushed her down on the bed and tucked her in.

Being too tired to argue herself, she closed her eyes and felt a kiss placed on her temple. After a moment she saw her sister about to exit. While she wasn't sure if she should bring up their cousin's betrayal the girl decided to simply state this:"I miss Esteban."

Hearing that made a single tear fall down her own face as the elder princess held on to the knob of the knob. Know that she shouldn't let her emotions take control because the power they withheld the princess decided not upset her sister more. "I miss him too."

* * *

{Elena}

Once she had closed the door to Isabel's room, the crown princess wiped away the tears that had covered her face. She knows she shouldn't let her emotions take control but given the current situation Elena found that hard to do.

Knowing that she needed to get some sleep herself the teen started the trek to her room. However, when she got there the crown princess couldn't find it in herself to sleep. Sitting up, the princess looked out at the full moon shinning brightly.

Where was Esteban now? Was he sleeping peacefully? If he was then that man probably had no heart at all for this family!

If she needed to, she would hunt down that betrayer and his partner. She would make sure that cousin of her's would not hurt this family again! Esteban made his choice and she would make sure he would pay dearly for what he had done!

* * *

_**A/N:**_I hope this was good and I had everyone in character. Please review!


End file.
